Asco de Vida
by MelodiesEnHarmonie
Summary: Asco de vida recoge anécdotas que han arruinado tu día. ¿Por qué guardártelo para ti cuando puedes sacar una sonrisa a miles de personas? Tu desgracia puede ser nuestra gracia.


¡Hola a todos! :D

¿Recuerdan un fanfic similar? Ah, sí, bueno, pues era mío y ahora está en circulación nuevamente (aunque no es idéntico). Disfrútenlo.

¡Especialmente dedicado y hecho para mi querida _Souza_!

Recuerden que la página en la que me inspiré no es mía y que no gano dinero por escribir esto, pero ya va siendo hora de que me paguen, esto de la publicidad gratis no mola.

* * *

**Vaya asco de vida (33)**

_El español no era tan despistado como otros creían, es decir, sí, vaya que lo era, y mucho. Pero siempre podía ser alguien agudo cuando se ponía a pensar un poco y también era perfectamente capaz de descubrir cosas que nadie más. Más que nada por su perspectiva. _

_Vagando por la internet se dio cuenta de que aún existía esa simpática página que tantas risas y desahogos le proporcionaba a sus habitantes y que, sí, también podía identificar a muchos países "ocultos" por allí, eso creía, nunca se sabía cuando un español sufría lo mismo que una nación que le multiplicaba la edad. O tal vez sólo eran casualidades de la vida._

_España, emocionado, decidió buscar cosas para pasar el rato. ¡Quizás hasta se animaba a escribir algo de sí mismo! Nunca faltaba un gilipollas que le borraba la sonrisa o lo deprimía hasta niveles insospechados._

_._

Publicado por [H] Hero / Estudios

Ayer, fui atacado por una bufanda embrujada, de la nada comenzó a ahorcarme. ¡Apareció de repente en la mejor parte de mi discurso! Ahora nadie me creerá sólo porque un pedazo de tela me ganó una batalla. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (4) – Haberlo pensado (7) – Menuda chorrada (76)

.

Publicado por [H] Deutschland / Trabajo

Hace tiempo, cuando un amigo solía ser mi enemigo me compuso una canción. No sé cómo debía sentirme con eso, era una canción muy sincera y decidí que no quería escucharla más. No sé si quería expresar enfado o amor. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (45) – Haberlo pensado (39) – Menuda chorrada (12)

.

Publicado por [H] Romano / Familia

Hace tiempo, mi hermano se la pasó elogiando durante minutos al sujeto que más mal me caía sólo para que dejara de odiarlo tanto, cuando le pedí que también me elogiara, enmudeció. Gracias, ahora sé cuánto significo para ti. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (96) – Haberlo pensado (34) – Menuda chorrada (12)

.

Publicado por [H] L'amourEstPourTous / Trabajo

Hace tiempo, me disfracé de mujer para atrapar a alguien, ¡nunca se dio cuenta hasta que se acercó a una distancia mínima! No sé si enorgullecerme de mis habilidades de camuflaje o sufrir por lo poco masculino que me veo a lo lejos. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (67) – Haberlo pensado (34) – Menuda chorrada (76)

.

Publicado por [H] British / Amor

Hace tiempo, mi primera propuesta de matrimonio fue sólo porque mi "pretendiente" tenía problemas económicos, y, claro, quería que mi dinero lo ayudara sin ganarse más deudas. Me mintió diciendo que la hoja de registro de matrimonio era un calendario y prácticamente me obligó a firmar. Hubiera accedido por otro motivo, lástima que no lo comprendió. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (87) – Haberlo pensado (87) – Menuda chorrada (56)

.

Publicado por [H] Nihon / Amor

Hace tiempo, mi primer beso fue con uno de mis amigos, no fue un beso adecuado, fue más bien como de saludo, pero seguía siendo mi primer beso. Mi primera vez. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (56) – Haberlo pensado (99) – Menuda chorrada (43)

.

Publicado por [H] Anónimo / Varios

Hace tiempo, un amigo vino a mi casa, dejé que viera todos mis libros y pinturas. Entonces tomó un libro y encontró mis pinturas eróticas. ¡De tantos libros que pudo haber tomado! Tuvo que tomar precisamente ese. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (45) – Haberlo pensado (98) – Menuda chorrada (13)

.

Publicado por [H] Soldier / Amor

Hace tiempo antes de marcharme al campo de batalla, mi amada me regaló un objeto para que me acordara de ella. Me ha dado sus interiores. ¿Qué clase de persona me creía o qué pretendía que hiciera con ellos? ADV

Vaya asco de vida (44) – Haberlo pensado (11) – Menuda chorrada (32)

.

Publicado por [H] SwissCross / Amor

Hace tiempo, cuando estaba en medio de un momento "cariñoso" con mi hermana no pude evitar recordar a alguien. ¿¡Por qué tengo que recordar a ese tipo!? Mi subconsciente me juega malas pasadas. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (67) – Haberlo pensado (69) – Menuda chorrada (68)

.

Publicado por [H] ClienteIdiota / Varios

Hace unos meses, visité una cafetería, fue la experiencia más horrible que he tenido. El ADV no es por eso, sino porque la cafetería cerró y fue reemplazada por otra, adivinen a quién se le ocurrió ir de nuevo y tener una impresión aún peor. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (23) – Haberlo pensado (86) – Menuda chorrada (84)

.

Publicado por [M] Magyarország / Amor

Hace unas semanas, cuando le deseaba las "buenas noches" a alguien éste se volteó y dijo "¡no me escupas en la cara!", al parecer mi idioma suena casi como si estuviera teniendo arcadas. Lo mismo pasó cuando le dije "te amo" a alguien, ¿acaso Szeretlek suena como si estuviera a punto de escupir o me estuviera atragantando? ADV

Vaya asco de vida (99) – Haberlo pensado (23) – Menuda chorrada (3)

.

Publicado por [H] England23 / Salud

Hace unas semanas, cuando había sufrido un terrible accidente, vino a verme alguien importante para mí, dijo que no me quería ver muerto porque aún no le devolvía lo que me prestó. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (61) – Haberlo pensado (42) – Menuda chorrada (9)

.

Publicado por [H] FB / Trabajo

Hace tiempo, mis compañeros de trabajo hicieron una fiesta y no me invitaron, al parecer la pasaron muy bien sin mí. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (12) – Haberlo pensado (28) – Menuda chorrada (40)

.

Publicado por [H] KH / Amistad

Hace tiempo, un amigo me invitó para ver películas de terror, imaginé que me había invitado para reducir el miedo que sentía así que supuse que el filme debía ser espeluznante, pero en cuanto la película se reprodujo me di cuenta de que incluso los fantasmas eran tiernos. ¿Cómo alguien podría temerle a un hombre mostrando una fotografía en donde no se veía nada? ¿Dónde te encariñabas con los fantasmas? Me gritó en el oído mientras me abrazaba durante horas. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (12) – Haberlo pensado (75) – Menuda chorrada (25)

.

Publicado por [H] DeutscherOrden / Amistad

Hace tiempo, protegí la casa de una húngara, como recompensa me gané una golpiza. ¡Yo sólo bromeaba! Con un elogio iba a ser muy feliz. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (78) – Haberlo pensado (78) – Menuda chorrada (78)

.

Publicado por [H] SIR / Amor

Hace tiempo, abracé a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Tal parece que la abracé con mucho cariño porque le saqué el aire y luego cayó al suelo desmayada. Se nota que no abrazo a nadie desde nunca. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (8) – Haberlo pensado (12) – Menuda chorrada (56)

.

Publicado por [H] Aru / Sexo

Hoy, me di cuenta de que debo dejarme bigote y/o barba. Acabo de llegar de mi casa tras hacer las compras para la cena, en el trascurso cinco hombres me confundieron con una mujer. Lo peor es que no fue sólo hoy, sino toda la semana, todo el mes, ¡todo el año! ADV

Vaya asco de vida (19) – Haberlo pensado (34) – Menuda chorrada (45)

.

Publicado por [H] Antonio / Trabajo

Hace tiempo, me entregaron a mi primer subordinado, todo parecía perfecto: no me habían pedido nada a cambio, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que era el más difícil de controlar. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (76) – Haberlo pensado (67) – Menuda chorrada (19)

.

Publicado por [H] MusicAndCoffee / Amor

Hace tiempo, recibí una carta amenazadora, la firman con amor. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (45) – Haberlo pensado (34) – Menuda chorrada (21)

.

Publicado por [H] Jung78 / Amistad

Hace tiempo, mi amigo me preparó el almuerzo, lo hizo tan personal que incluyó bolitas de arroz con nuestras caras. Estaba molesto y muy avergonzado, pero fui incapaz de arrojarlo. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (6) – Haberlo pensado (77) – Menuda chorrada (43)

.

Publicado por [H] Su / Amor

Hace tiempo, la persona que amaba rechazó por completo nuestra relación, al menos la romántica. No comprendió las señales que le mandaba, ni siquiera porque lo llamé directamente "esposa" en ese tiempo. Ni siquiera porque traje a sus amigos a vivir con nosotros, porque lo arropé por la noche cuando tenía frío o cuidé de él durante años. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (91) – Haberlo pensado (86) – Menuda chorrada (71)

.

Publicado por [H] Nihon / Dinero

Hace tiempo, me invitaron a una fiesta de Navidad sólo para que pagase los gastos de ésta. El que la organizó, mi amigo, me obligó a asistir por medio del chantaje emocional. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (30) – Haberlo pensado (10) – Menuda chorrada (20)

.

Publicado por [H] ElJefe / Familia

Hace tiempo, mi querido y mono crío, me advirtió muchas veces que no tocara su rulo, lo terminé tocando. Me golpeó el estómago, escupí sangre, se me salió el aire, me desmayé. ¿Es que soy tonto? ADV

Vaya asco de vida (21) – Haberlo pensado (97) – Menuda chorrada (55)

.

Publicado por [H] LB / Familia

Hace tiempo, cuando Austria vivía conmigo, aunque no estábamos casados había días en que realmente no quería volver a casa, me sigo preguntando porque lo aguantaba a él y a sus regaños. Me vi obligado a hacer cosas irracionales como usar interiores remendados. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (56) – Haberlo pensado (55) – Menuda chorrada (52)

.

Publicado por [H] PasDeChance / Varios

Hace unos años, me saqué una foto con otra persona con el único fin de que esa persona saliese mal. Yo fui el que salió mal. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (66) – Haberlo pensado (60) – Menuda chorrada (13)

.

Publicado por [H] Japan / Amistad

Hace unos años, uno de mis amigos vino a Japón, una vendedora le ofreció un "pañuelo" que en realidad era ropa interior usada, una muestra gratis. No pude decirle de qué se trataba. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (23) – Haberlo pensado (61) – Menuda chorrada (24)

.

Publicado por [H] Lieblos / Amor

Hace unos años, mi amigo me preguntó que si sabía porque la tasa de divorcios era baja en Italia, pensé que diría algo relacionado al amor, no fue así. Al parecer los italianos son perezosos con los trámites. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (14) – Haberlo pensado (2) – Menuda chorrada (13)

.

Publicado por [H] NotAFish / Trabajo

Hace tiempo, naufragué por primera vez. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo, naufragué en cada viaje que hacía y, adivinen qué, volví a naufragar recientemente. No sé si tengo mala suerte o Dios quiere matarme. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (55) – Haberlo pensado (51) – Menuda chorrada (49)

.

Publicado por [H] Cliente67 / Amistad

Hace tiempo, cuando le dije a un amigo que quería verlo sonreír alegremente, ya que casi nunca se ponía feliz o se enojaba, me contestó que me sonreiría como a un cliente y que si eso no me complacía hasta haría la señal de la paz. Hablaba enserio. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (27) – Haberlo pensado (12) – Menuda chorrada (4)

.

Publicado por [H] WY / Trabajo

Hace tiempo, mi grupo y yo teníamos que emboscar a unos náufragos. Nadie se opuso a la idea de llegar de la misma forma. Sí, fui un naufrago más. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (24) – Haberlo pensado (78) – Menuda chorrada (48)

.

Publicado por [H] Green129 / Varios

Hace tiempo, invité a beber a alguien para que revelase todos sus secretos y dijera cosas muy vergonzosas que sobrio no diría jamás. Adivinen quién fue el que terminó ebrio. Sí, fui yo. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (76) – Haberlo pensado (79) – Menuda chorrada (50)

.

Publicado por [H] ForeverAlone / Amistad

Hace tiempo, eché mi orgullo a un lado y ofrecí amistad a alguien que aprecio mucho. Él prefirió ser amigo de las ballenas que de mí. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (76) – Haberlo pensado (77) – Menuda chorrada (35)

.

Publicado por [H] Demon / Sexo

Hace unos meses, le dije un piropo a una hermosa chica durante noche de brujas. Iba disfrazado de demonio y le dije que haría travesuras con el monstruo que estaba entre mis piernas. Llamó a la policía. ADV

Vaya asco de vida (17) – Haberlo pensado (26) – Menuda chorrada (67)

* * *

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
